Intoxicating
by im-mute-coz-u-nvr-care
Summary: there was about three things Sakura was positive about first Gaara Sabaku was a vampire two there was a part of him and always will be a part of that is dominant for my blood I did not know how strong that side of him was three I was madly in love
1. Chapter 1

I guess you do a lot of things for people you love I moved to Konoha the most coldest place in Japan for my mum and end up living with my Dad who's clueless about everything I have been at this school for a few weeks I don't have many friends because I'm weird and my hometown was the hottest place in Japan but people from there were tan with red or brown hair and nice eyes.

I was pale as a ghost and had pink hair and emerald eyes and quite small and petite and crap at sport and very uncoordinated in everything I'm waiting in this freezing cold weather with a normal grey jacket and torn jeans ready to go I had to have my sort of friend Naruto to pick me up in his old ramen smelling car he doesn't go to my school his to well he got kicked out because of his low grades.

We were almost there at a medium sized school with red bricks Naruto took about five minutes to find the parking bay finally we got there as always every-one looked at me I walked out of the car

"Bye Naruto see you after school"

"Yeah bye Sakura"

The thing I hate about High school is walking down the halls with people staring at you like your some sort of freak I just ignored them and put my iPod on and listened to my depressing rock music which was my chemical romance I walked off for my first thing on my schedule P.E oh joy me least favourite subject.

As I walked in all the girls were looking at me I hope they want let me join their game of volleyball aren't they

"Hey Sakura right you're the new basically where you from?"

"Suna hey how do you spell your name?"

My excuse I use when I don't remember their name cheesy I know

"Ino Yanmanka I use that excuse come join us!"

"I suck by the way"

Before I could say something else she dragged me to the courts the ball came my way I went to hit but it hardly went straight and hit some kid who's hair looks like a chickens arse I ran over there hoping he wouldn't be to angry .

"Sorry I told them not to let me play"

It looked as if he was going to say something until the siren went which meant we had to switch classes next up is biology the annoying ugly teacher with a lisp Orachmaru

**Ok now this is going to be Gaara p.o.v's thought I would let you know**

I walked into class very late to have a man who looked a lot like a snake come up to me real close so I could smell his disgusting breathe

"your late your the new Gaara Sabaku right tell the class about yourself"

This is why I hate first days of school explaining and crappy teachers yep

"I'm Gaara Sabaku and if you know what goods for you stay out of my way"

Some weird girl with messy red as well as glasses and the shortest shorts I have seen was patting the seat next to her the day I sit next to her was the day the worlds ending I chose the seat in the back corner with no-one occupying the seats around it I plonked myself down

As minutes went by a girl came in with long pink hair and fish like emerald green eyes with pale skin looked doll like as she walked past the fan her smell came directly towards me it was intoxicating so good never had I wanted to smear some-ones blood over the world I just wanted to bite her neck I could snap every ones neck quick and slowly torture her I have got to stop think this way Gaara does not think this way .

"your late Sakura Haruno sit next to Gaara the red head over there"

Every step she took the smell was so good I covered my mouth this Sakura girl who is she I have never felt this way before I can't control myself I walked out of the room the girl looking awestruck like she did something I walked up to the office with a red head in her mid thirties was there little did she know I could read minds

his younger than me I can't think this way damn why do all the hotties have to be younger than me.

Wrong my body might look seventeen but I'm older than your grandfather comes with being a immortal demon

"can I swap my biology class for something else anything!"

"sorry all classes are full'

"I guess I just have to endure it"

I walked off to my convertable car and turn the music up and tried to relax

**Good should I go on or not do I suck balls or am I ok is it good reply or i'll just delete k... understand i've just started don't be 2 harsh.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok just to clear things he doesn't love her yet its blood lust and i forgot to add I don't own Naruto if I did Sasuke Ino Karin would die ok i'll shut-up**

As the boy a pale boy almost transparent with blood red hair and baggy black clothes walked out I saw a whole class of pale faces but not as pale as the boy staring at me with the usual hair at least my skin wouldn't be a stand out what pissed me off most is I did not understand why the boy left was it my smell no it wasn't did I say something no I didn't say anything I was going to confront him during my whole time of thought the weird biology teacher who resembled a snake interrupted me.

"Sakura go find Gaara don't take to long hurry up"

I didn't need to be told he was freaking me out I walked out of the flawless floors and blinding whiteness rather quickly I looked at the office no-one was there I assumed students aren't allowed there I looked on the left first glance I saw nothing because of the trees filled with moss the second glance I noticed a couple of cars I walked over there no-one then I noticed a black convertable car with that red hair I stupidly walked to fast and fell on the slippery road and got my pants stuck in my shoe.

I kept trying to pull it out tried over and over it just wouldn't budge then a red ute the one I drove to school sped towards I tried to get it undone frantically the ute came closer I closed my eyes expecting to see a white light or a hospital because I was in a coma but I saw the red head boy in front of me push the car away there was a dent were the hand touched it my eyes were wide open how did he get here so fast and how did he stop it and most of all why my head was spinning with all of these questions.

"how did you get here so fast?"

"I was walking back to school with you remember"

"no you weren't how did you stop the car?"

"you must of hit your head hard or something"

I turned to the school ready to walk away but the whole school came towards me asking me the same questions over again some weird girl called 999 rather loudly the loudness and talking made me giddy so I collapsed then some blonde girl with her hair in a bun and the usual uniform asked for them to move as she put some boy with blonde hair and me I assumed it must of been him who hit me.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you I was going to school they finally accepted me and I was late and yeah are you ok you remember me?"

Truth be told I didn't he gave me a look like I should know but I scratched my head and I still didn't know then he gave me a sheepish smile and it clicked the loud ramen loving freak Naruto Uzamaki when I was twelve I would stay with my Dad and Naruto and I would hang out until I was fourteen I just stopped going that was the age when my Mum went through the travelling stage.

"Naruto Uzamaki"

"yeah HEY WERE NEARLY THERE AT THE HOSPITAL"

"we are at the hospital Naruto"

It looked as if Naruto had some smart reply put we were pulled out of the ambulance truck and there were some nurses talking in some different language hard to understand and put us in a ward with a snoring lady who ate checkers

"Hello I'm Jiraiya are you ok can you remember anything are you bleeding?"

"uh no all cause of Gaara"

"oh and your Dad is here"

He was running around like a chicken with no head asking the same question which came with the same reply I was beginning to get bored until the loud mouth Naruto came in

"IM SO SORRY SAKURA I REALLY AM ARE YOU OK" repeated 8 times

"you are getting your license taken away"

Kakashi then shut the curtain around us I was thinking of a way to get rid of him and I used the classic one well not really but thats not the point

"I need coffee"

He ran off like a crazy man while so I walked out the hospital looked like any hospital does white smells like anticeptic and dead people I stopped and hid behind a wall when I saw Gaara and a girl with four ponytails and the same emerald eyes Gaara has and pale with my doctor Jiraiya

"Gaara you idiot you know how hard we worked for cover this up what would we do if they found out"

"I do know Temari and I thought you would be happy if I saved some-ones life instead of"

The hall went silent there eyes on me shit what am I going to say I was listening in and then what you stopped

**Going 2 leave it there cause I want to watch a movie and I don't want to write the whole story in chapter 2 uh my cat its evil its on my head g2g lov ya my 2 reviewers....**


	3. Chapter 3

Excuse think of one everything will be ok if looks could kill I would die thousand times with knives hitting me or maybe lions the girl with four piggy tails and rather fancy clothes the only bad thing about her was her perfection she looked as if she was going to snap my neck or eat me her eyes went from her light jade to dark emerald almost black is that contact lenses?

"I just wanted to thank you Gaara for saving my life"

"I didn't save your life I was just next to you"

"Sakura right my adopted son saved your life stop being so humble Gaara"

Humble more like regretting he ever did it but why would that girl be so angry about saving my life for one thing the people at Konoha were crazy

"Go ahead Gaara and Jiraiya"

Oh great now I'm stuck with miss perfect wait where is she wasn't she just there I must of hit my head or something the hairs of my neck stood up when a hand pressed hard on my shoulder it was ice cold and extremely pale as if she never went in the sun her grip got harder and pushed me against the wall rather hardly

"stay away from Gaara or you will get hurt don't say I didn't warn you if you end up dead you don't know what you're getting into if you blow our cover you don't know what you will do to us so back off and stop being nosy"

I was now shivering my eyes went dead she is going to kill me and leave in a dump or a dead old persons place and cover with me in a blanket and drop me off a mountain well maybe not that way but those eyes could do it themselves

"Look I don't even know your name and you're going to kill me I don't know anything and you are going to break my shoulder" I was shaking uncontrollably

"Sorry I'm Temari you didn't get what I said never mind just stay away from us"

Temari was there and gone in a blink of an eye is she Gaara's girlfriend or something what ever she is she's not human is she a radioactive spider or kryptonite or superwoman I swear all three of them looked the same pale perfect and cold inside and out I quickly turned around zoned out of the atmosphere around me just thinking my brain was on a rollercoaster.

"Hey Sakura finally I found you the coffee might be cold"

He gave me an awkward one arm hug my reply was on awkward smile that looked as if my face had been hit by a train

"The doctor said you can come home the Sabaku's are good people well I haven't had them in the police car"

The coffee was look warm but drinkable taste liked water he walked me out of the hospital and protected me when I was about to fall which was a lot the bad thing about driving with my Dad is his a policeman and nothing slows traffic more than a police car with blue and red lights with police in big bold blue letters the inside was surprising messy with the loads of drinks in the back coffee

"Yeah sorry not use to having people around so yeah your rooms the same just got rid of the crib"

"Something is different did your hair grow longer?"

"Shorter"

I looked at my new home different with more attention towards it as place I would be stuck for two years not just a temporary place the whole town had clear white sky it was cold the population 3,457 there were trees everywhere covered with green fungi all the leaves had wetness of them Konoha never stopped raining it was the coldest place in Japan.

Believe it or not I loved Suna the boiling weather the busyness of the city and the dry plants I never had friends no-one understood me some times I don't think my Mum gets me maybe I see the world differently to everyone else I hate everything cold I only moved here so my Mum and her new boyfriend Tom could travel the world and I thought it would be good If I let my Mum relax eventually we got home it was old small and dirty my Dad was never the cleaning type.

"Your mother's friend dropped off clothes while you were at school"

"Thanks"

I carried my medium sized suitcase to my room it was the exact same sky blue wooden floorboards and yellow lace curtains the only thing different was instead of a cot there was a bed it had purple covers the good think about Dad he doesn't hover.

I had a hot shower and got in my pyjamas ready for school the rumours would be spreading but the thing was my mind wasn't on them it was on the Sabaku's and what she said what could be so dangerous that I could die?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOmorningOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I was having a good dream and my bed was the only place where it was warm and safe in this place and my Dad just had to me wake me up a hour early for s surprise if it was crutches I wouldn't be happy that was what he got me last year to keep me safe from falling

"SURPRISE SAKURA"

Great my surprise is a loud freak great I turned around Naruto just dragged me to an old red Chevy year I did not know I just knew the brand because my Dads a fan of them I went from grumpy to over excited

"Thanks Dad, Am I driving Naruto to school?"

"YEAH AND I BROUGHT RAMEN!"

Was I suppose to be happy about that I bet I'm going to be a freak of ramen like Naruto and weigh as much as a elephant

"Whoa Sakura you look scary in the morning like your dead"

"Naruto I just got up wait IN THE KITCHEN GET THE TWO MINUTE Raman ready I should be out by then"

I walked off like I had a horse stuck in my legs running like a maniac I really wanted to get in that car all it needed was a wash and it would be perfect

I looked at the window wasn't really noticing the weather before it looked quite warm I wore my favourite grey loose top with a white skivvy underneath and boot cut jeans and a messy ponytail for some-one who had only ten minutes I was quite thin but not muscular I was always pale and teased for pink hair and a wide forehead but my Mum says it suits my big heart which cliché book she get that out of?

Ran out of my room and ate my Raman identical to Naruto a slob that if you looked to long you would die

"You know you two if keep going you might choke to death see you two later I have to go to work some-one has vandalised a bear in the mall"

Was there that much of drought police need to worry about a vandalised statute bear

"Ok Sakura I'll just tell you about the car it's my uncle's Iruka his in a wheelchair now anyway its old and I could walk faster that's why I got a different car but you know the rest anyway press the clutch twice and don't be too hard its fragile"

"Its perfect your just blind Naruto lets go"

I pressing so hard it was still on twenty on the Speedo if I put a brick on there it wouldn't move much we took ten minutes later to get to the school because I didn't notice it cause of the trees when the car finally got closer we did we noticed even though we were way early there were loads of students wearing shorts and short tops it may have been warm but not that warm

All of the students were looking at us I just decided to quickly stop before it made a loud noise like the car always does most stared confused like or laughed at loud I just walked away but completely stopped when I heard Naruto

"LAUGH ALL YOU WANT YOU SUCK COMPARED TO SAKURA YEAH"

To say I was embarrassed was a complete understatement dying of embarrassment was it it didn't just make them angry but made more people start laughing until I got into class I was so getting Naruto back for this

"Naruto you jackass were you trying to get more people hate me you don't yell out to the whole world what your thinking"

I would have kept on lecturing if a girl with pale but a slight tan and blue eyes with no pupil and skimpy purple clothes and a high blonde ponytail didn't bump into me she had some friends chatting behind her one girl had long black hair and milky white eyes and one girl was about to make me die red hair that wasn't the worst of it her hairstyle was one messy side one neat side and shirt showing her belly button at least the black haired girl had the decency to cover up

"hey your the girl driving the ugly old ute who was terrible at volleyball, I'm Ino this is Hinata and Karin whos he?"

"thats Naruto his new here he well was the one who hit me"

"oh I forgot about blonde bimbo"

Looked as if the blonde was going to continue her blabbling until a boy with tan skin dog like eyes and red lines on his cheek interrupted

'whoa your the girl who got hit by a car wow you look hotter close


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up from that loud constant beeping sound of the alarm I plonked the pillow on my head and slammed the alarm on the floor where it broke into a million pieces and slowly got up I looked like Bloody Mary my hair looked frizzy and dry I got clothes from my wardrobe it was rather cold so I brought a blue shirt cross jacket and grey tracksuit pants and underwear and walked into the shower.

And shoved my clothes in basket the water was freezing cold I was waiting ten minutes for the water to warm up but it was still freezing cold each time the water dropped on my skin I froze it came a time when I couldn't take the freezing cold water

"Dad did you pay the water bill!"

"Uh no Sakura"

Great that means it's never going to warm up I walked out with my arms crossed and grabbed a towel drying the damp spots especially my hair I put my clothes on and brushed my hair I know had to comb it so I wouldn't get dead ends but I couldn't give a crap.

I quickly ate my toast Kakashi accidently burnt the whole think so it tasted like charcoal but it was edible I waited outside for Naruto it took him awhile to get here I walked rather fast towards Naruto and my car and slipped on the icy road Naruto rushed towards me.

"You ok Sakura be careful next time ok"

"I'm alright just ice isn't got for the uncoordinated"

I got up rather lazily and hugged myself the wind had a bitter coldness to it I walked to my old red Mustang till I got to my side of the car and tried opening the door with all my might but it still didn't work I gave a heavy pull but ended up going backwards into Naruto.

"Geez Sakura you should be a blonde I'll open it"

"Yeah do it then"

He did it without even moving a finger and opened I gave him the biggest evil glare I could muster but didn't have the effect he just had a sheepish grin I walked in the car the seats were comfy but at least it's always cold so I won't get stuck to the leaver seats.

"Just press twice on the clutch"

"This one?"

"Yeah"

I pressed as hard as I could on the accelerator but it still stayed the same twenty on the Speedo I bet if I put a brick on the accelerator it would still say the same the car had a noisy sound so if I did go faster it would make me go deaf.

I had to go backwards because I missed the school it was covered with trees and the school was rather small the only give away that it was a school was Konoha high sign I quickly got the key out of the ignition so I would be made more obvious.

Naruto slammed the door I gave him a glare the car was old and Kakashi would be pissed if the first day I got the car there was a dent or worse the door came off I walked out and grabbed my bag out of the back totally oblivious to the fact that people were watching me.

I walked into the hallway loads of pale faces at me or glaring at me maybe being hit by a car gave me more attention hardly anyone looked at Naruto.

The hallway was sheer and clean I tried to find my locked 213 finally I found it a tall thin pale but not extremely pale and a high blonde ponytail with a fringe and totally purple outfit was in the way of my locker she quickly stopped her conversation with the girl with long black hair and oversized clothes and white eyes.

"Your the girl who got hit by the car and your the boy who did it ha why the fuck are you hanging out with him?"

"Uh childhood friends"

"Oh want to hang out with us for lunch how rude of me not to introduce myself I'm Ino Yanmanka that's Hinata Hyuuga you are?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno and just in case you ask that's Naruto Uzamaki"

"Cool suits your hair is that natural?"

"Yeah natural"

I put my books in the locker my code was easy just as I was about to show Naruto around I got dragged around by Ino Yanmanka she was noisy and kept on talking about her hair and breast the girl Hinata kept quiet the whole time which was annoying I had to hear Ino then she showed me her friends and pushed me away and went next to some boy who had raven coloured hair that resembled a chicken arses and fashionable clothes and pale skin which seemed to be common in this town.

"this is Sasuke Uchiha that Neji Hyuuga that Hinata's cousin that Chouji "

"Sasukes mine got that" she whispered in my ear

I tried to find Naruto but I saw him with a boy with short brown hair and red marks on his cheeks and messy clothes guess he ditched me or ran away from Ino.

I walked off to my first class biology least favourite why because that red head completely embarrassed me and his the reason I almost died but then again he stopped the car from hitting me.

I walked in the teacher who looked and acted like a snake gave me my books I noticed the boy before I wouldn't have sit next to him but I had nowhere else to sit I sunked myself down and dropped the books down I planned on confronting him.

The teacher Orachmaru gave us a project which was to dissect a frog I got the tools and everything while the boy just sat there with his hand on his mouth shivering until he finally looked at me his eyes went from black to emerald my eyes widened lenses or something.

"Hi I'm sorry about yesterday I'm Gaara" he said rather shyly and hard to hear

"its okay"

"do you like the weather?"

"your asking me about the weather?"

"yeah"

"I hate cold weather"

"then why did you come to the coldest place in Japan?"

"for my Mum"

"okay"

He was quiet for the rest of the lesson I got a sharp scapel and accidenly cut my finger drops of blood came out Gaara's eyes went red such a colour the hair on my neck stood up.

He leaped forward at me my eyes widened he was so quick I could hardly move

**Going to leave it there good or bad ahh my hand are sore anyways byez 4 now**


	5. Chapter 5

Oh and I have copied a bit from Stephanie Meyers book so um yeah and sorry about grammar problems uh quiet young but I'm not going to put my age.

He leapt forward so fast I couldn't move or make a sound his eyes went from jade to red in minutes I didn't know what to do was he going to kill me or just attack me?

For a second I was on a chair the next second I was on the floor with Gaara on me he clenched his teeth they looked sharp like a vampire sharp enough to kill.

He leaned forward but stopped and slowly crawled away with his head clenched with his hands he was holding so tight I thought he was going to bleed.

I crawled back to my seat I wondered why the teacher didn't interrupt.

"Sakura are you alright? tell you what you can go home early"

It seemed like a good idea at the time so I took it I walked out with more than a dozen faces looking at me.

I lazily walked out of the flawless and slippery hall way may I add I was walking in circles until I found my car I got in a flinched when it started the trip was silent because the stereo didn't work just as I was nearly home the car stopped I got out and kicked it I didn't know anything about cars so I was stuffed I had two solutions (a) take a hike home (b) take a shortcut through the bush.

I took solution (B) the trees were brown with dark green moss and healthy green moss the ground was covered with dead leaves and animal shit.

I came to a stop when I saw three pale extremely pale faces one had raven hair shaped like a chickens but with red eyes and baggy pants with no shirt there was a girl with long red hair petite with a animal fur coat and a mini skirt and a man with grey hair and glasses with a jacket and pants.

They were a few feet away from me but in a blink of an eye they were only centimetres away from.

"What do you want" I said shakily

"Always the same question what do you want who are you please don't kill me"

"Nice jacket"

"Sasuke you know we don't play with our food"

Food I was there food what the fuck is wrong with them?

**Going 2 end there byes**


	6. Chapter 6

It was cold the wind made me chill to the bone the trees swaying with it I got more scared as the three scary pale people came closer towards eyes turning red what were they and most of why me?

I tried to run but couldn't stand so I settled for crawling just as I tried to take a step forward I got pulled back the hand was cold ice cold I gasped the girl pushed in her claws I tried to not make a sound but I failed .

To me death wasn't scary to me it was a blessing a place where I could rest from the horror of life and the choices the only thing I would be worried about is the loneliness and where I would go that was death to me.

"Oh poor damsel in distress no-one to save you little honey"

"Fuck you get your hand off of me freak!"

Just as I said those words a fist came up to my nose it hurt like I got hit by a wall just as she swiftly moved her fist I felt warm blood drizzle down and drop to the fall the girl with fiery hair moved closer and opened her mouth showing teeth I had no other choice but to

"HELP SOME-ONE PLEASE!"

I didn't expect help people were at work or school or thought I was playing a prank she bit hard on my leg I started shaking the pain it was like I was burnt alive I kept shaking closing my eyes hoping for a miracle before I could make a sound my lips had sudden coldness covered on them I opened them to see the pale boy with dark hair shaped like a chickens but his eyes weren't red but gold brown colour.

I tried to shove him off because I couldn't breathe and his lips were so cold I thought I was going to get pneumonia he suddenly moved when two other people came.

I got a clear view of them when the three pale faces moved so fast like a bullet the two people were pale one was petite pale with brown hair in two buns in fancy clothes she had gold eyes the one next to her was big muscles not fat with a black cat suit purple face paint and gold eyes as well I crawled backwards.

"Is she turned Kankuro?"

"she doesn't have red eyes so no"

They moved closer before I could talk they picked me up bridal style the girl was cold like that boy it made me shiver the bite made me feel weary.

"be better hurry"

"yeah I know Tenten"

I closed my eyes and fell asleep oblivious to the wind that suddenly came.

**Going 2 stop there is it boring???**


	7. Chapter 7

I was too tired; the pain went all through my body. It was so painful I couldn't move, even if I tried it was like a spider bite, but much worse .

"Hey, Kankuro, don't wake her up with your singing."

"Uh, why?"

"Because, you suck that bad you could wake her up."

"I do not," he retorted.

"Do so."

"Not going to!"

"Fine."

At first it sounded like hogwash, but I finally zoned in on the conversation and slowly opened my eyes and the world seemed like a blur. But it became more clear and my heart beat became faster; that's when I realized we were flying in the air! I grabbed on tighter to the girls top. How was this possible?

"Hey she's awake. That means we can just drop her off with Jiraiya without having to wake her up."

"Uh huh."

"How is this possible?"

"What?"

"The speed, strength, and your coldness?"

There was quiet with no means I would have to figure it out myself. Somehow I would. I was completely oblivious to the fact that I looked like I was grabbing the girl's breasts. She didn't even look like she was in pain.

We came towards a place that was white, big, wide, and tall. They stopped flying and started to walk on the wet ground as the girl opened the door. I was shocked to see that boy and girl and Jiraiya, my doctor, and a tall big chested lady with blonde hair in two piggy tails.

They dropped me on the ground and I tried to stand, but I didn't have a hope in hell, so I gave up the brunette boy (whose hair was shaped like a pineapple ponytail) lifted me up; my legs were shaking as I stood.

"What happened, Tenten?"

"She got attacked by three vampires."

"Get her in."

The pain got worse as I walked like I was an old granny, till the man with a long ponytail (looked like he stole it from a wolf and stuck it on his head) with a red stripe on his cheeks and baggy clothes lifted me on the table his eyes went wide eyed when he looked at my bite it looked like a bleeding crescent.

"We could let her turn or suck out the poison?"

"Turn in to what?"

"Better just take out the poison."

Before I could argu,e I felt a sharp pain in my leg. I bit my already raw lip and closed my eye; it was excruciating pain. I started to shake like a spastic until he finally opened his mouth off of my leg; my pain was gone and so did my shaking.

I slowly opened my eyes the blonde older lady politely pushed me out of the door the girl who almost gave me a hickey showed me to her car.

"You know you seem to attract vampires, Sakura."

"Yeah guess I do," she replied.

"Sorry about the first meeting. I was hungry; don't want to talk to me then, but I meant what I said. Stay away"

"Ok."

The drive was peaceful with the annoying replay of Christina Aguilera songs which I found annoying. I directed her to my place.

I walked out rather vastly and stupidly and fell over again I quickly got up and walked into my room and went to bed and forgot to do my assignment that Naruto dropped off.

**Next morning**

I woke up lazily and the weather was still cold. All my tracksuit pants were gone so I wore my skinny legs, a red jumper and white sneaker. I went to the bathroom and brushed my hair, put it in a ponytail, brushed my teeth and put my lipstick and mascara on (which I hardly ever used.)

I heard a couple of knocks on the door andI opened it. Naruto quickly grabbed my toast. I got in my red mustang that ironically seemed to be working.

"So are you ok you came late."

"Yeah," I replied.

"So, like the school?'

"Yep. It serves Raman for lunch."

"Never change, Naruto."

We finally got to school and it was crowded. I walked in rather stiffly. That boy Kiba came up to me and kissed my cheek. Ino looked furious. I looked scared of that death glare.

"Bitch!"

And in one swift moment her hand came to my face and gave me a perfect slap.

She practically pounced on me then. I pulled her hair, so she went back. I went on top and punched her back and walked off everyone had there cameras.

"Woah, Ino! You got the fuck knocked out of you."

I walked off with Naruto he had the biggest smirk that could exist I walked off to class my home room with Orachmaru the boy my partner wasn't there I was angry I wanted to know what they were.

Class ended and it was time for lunch. Ino practically dragged me to the table, apologizing and stuff which shocked me.

The table was filled with people and I plonked myself down. Then through the backdoor came in five people. A girl with two brunette buns, a black dress and heels, holding the boy with a purple painted face and cat suit. Then came a girl with four pigtails and a revealing top and skinnylegs; next to a boy with hair a pineapple ponytail and baggy clothes and a boy with blood red hair and a tattoo on his forehead and a whole black outfit.

"Who are they?"

"They're the Sabaku's. They're adopted and live together by Jiraiya and Tsundae the brunette is Tenten she's with Kankuro and blondey over there is Temari. She's with Shikamarul; he always looks in pain and then there is Gaara. He's single appearantly no-one here is good enough for him."

He smiled as if he had heard what we said. I occasionally glanced at them but looked away when they noticed.

Thx 4 reviews uh got dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Lunch. it was boring. I was just dazing off in a conversation you could care less about. I would of continued sitting at the table, immobile, just day dreaming-but Naruto hit me on the head with a metal tray I put my hand on my head and there was a small bump.

"You baka! What was that for?" I pouted.

"Well you wouldn't move, Sakura."

"So what!"

Instead of continuing our arguing torment. Naruto just walked of,f muttering something. He walked into the wrong room. To the student sex room. I swear Naruto's brain is up his bum.

I walked off to history class with some fat old lady talking. I managed to listen to the first ten minutes then I started to fall asleep. I would have continued to sleep, but a ruler hit my desk making a loud _**wham **_noise, and woke me. My first reaction was to look around stupidly and figure out what happened. Then I gazed up at the woman and wondered, wow has she heard of toothpaste?

"Sakura Haruno, do a review on this assignment for this week," She said, practically spitting on me.

"Like, uh- well review like review"

"Yes," she said, speaking to me as if I was some dumb animal.

"Boring," I said as I yawned.

"WHAT KIND OF ANSWER IS THAT YOUNG LADY!? DO YOU WANT DETENTION?"

She practically popped my eardrum on her speech of what I thought of a good answer.

"Anything to get me out of here," I replied.

"WELL MISS SMART ALEC, GET A HEAD START AND GO NOW TILL AFTER SCHOOOL!"

I leaned back till I fell out my chair This lady needs a chill pill. I practically ran out of the room like a cat with a tail stuck between its legs I slammed the door shut and started doodling and waited for the teacher.

**--1 HOUR LATER--**

Finally the teacher came an hour later after school, which meant I wouldn't be leaving until four thirty. I didn't have any paper in my notebook, so I was just staring at the lady with a very revealing top. Her boobs were practically falling out of the top!

"You are in my seat Sakura."

"Uh, what was that?"

I would have thought an answer would have been more appropriate then throwing someone out of chair.

"What was that for?"

"You wouldn't move"

Of course the person who chucked me out of the chair was Gaara. What, would be hit by a bus next? I stomped loudly to my new table which was near the sun.

**2 HOURS LATER**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The teacher finally let us out and I ran out, falling over the trips during the way no broken bones this time, so call me lucky.

I quickly got in my car going as fast as I could, not realizing a car was coming my way. I tried to stop, but there wasn't enough time and in a second I was going forwards and then backwards. It like you're on a rollercoaster and it stops.

No air bags, so I hit the steering wheel and it felt like I was Harry Potter with the scar except a more painful reason. I heard a sound and the smell of gas. I wasn't going to be able to pay for this .

I tried to grab my mobile but was too numb and weak to do so. In seconds I was seeing a blur and blackness; then the total feeling of numbness.

**OOOOOOOOOOOGAARAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

I was driving somewhere where an ugly old red car came into view. Yhe driver didn't bother to stop so I waited for the full impact, but only got nothing but a slight push backwards. The other car wasn't as lucky. The car went the whole way back and got the full impact.

The car had smoke coming out and it was obvious there was no airbag. You could hear the impact of the driver's head hitting the steering wheel. It was then I got the sight of pink. That girl I didn't know. I suddenly got a strange urge to save her. Why, I couldn't tell you, but I just wanted to save her. I hardly knew her but I wanted to.

I walked out of the car and slammed the door. The car smelled bad. It was old and fragile the injuries were terrible. There was blood pouring out of her head and nose and her arm was broken, leaning over in an abnormal way.

I didn't want to stay too long or else I would be the one who finished her off There was so much blood…I grabbed her phone just as I was about to call the ambulance the mobile goes dead. I drop it on the ground and run to my car.

Damn it!

Why do I have so much stuff? I finally found my phone and dialed the number for the ambulance.

The smell of her blood was strong I could smell it from where I stood.I covered my mouth and hoped they would hurry up.

It was obvious when it was coming, when the sound of the siren came. Instead of staying, I ran out of sight before I killed her.

But truthfully, I didn't know why I gave a crap about her.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSAKURAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a white light, but it was a light beam reflected at my eyes by a nurse. Damn, I really thought I was dead. I would of walked off if I didn't feel a sharp pain in my arm.

"Don't move. Your dad is in the hospital. He had an accident," the nurse informed me.

"What type of an accident? Is he going to be ok?" I asked frantically.

"It was an animal attack. You're going to stay here for tonight I'm Tsunade. You have a broken arm and a bit of concussion. All you need to do now is rest."

It was then I realized who the hell she was. I looked at my arm. This is the fifth time I broke a bone. I don't know how many things I have broken before.

I wondered about Dad. I guess this was the first time I called him that and I wondered who hit the car. Why did they leave and didn't stay? My thinking stopped when I came to slumber.

**ooooooooGAARAooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

I don't know why I came to visit her. Maybe I needed the satisfaction of seeing that she wasn't dead. I snuck into her room and found she was asleep like a log and snored like she was a pig. She had a sling on her arm and a tear slowly crawled down her face. it sparkled like a diamond I rushed over and touched the tear.

Her body tensed to the touch; the coldness maybe. I moved before the sun came or else I would be crisp(found the glittering so weird in twilight) .

I opened the door but hesitated when she softly said my name. I jumped out like a breeze in the air.

**Oh longest i wrote boo yeah.. i changed this chap this is the new 1 more well interesting eh.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I slowly opened my eyes. It was painful to move so I didn't. The television didn't work so I settled for looking at the ceiling. Who knew it could talk back? Not really. In three hours I saw paint peel. Maybe it saw my daggers and got scared? Probably not.

It could only take so many hours where an object has no interest whatsoever at least. I didn't have to go through the agonizing boredom because a young nurse with short black hair in a ponytail and black eyes came in. She was about my height .

"Sakura Haruno, I have come to inform you that your dad is dead," she said mater-of-factly, with not emotion.

I may have not known my Dad that long, but I believe everyone deserves respect. She has not shown one percent of respect.

"Get out of my room! Look you newbie, to you he may be a word, but to me he is a person. That showed me something you couldn't understand, so get out of my room now!"

To most people this kind person. I showed a kid who threw a tantrum by throwing stuff at an old ugly vase an inch from her face. I may add I usually have good aim for faces, but I missed. she ran out like I thought she would. I sunk into the bed thinking, where now?

My thinking was cut short when there was a knock at my door. Maybe it was Naruto with some Raman. I got up slowly, almost falling trying to get my arm out of the stupid sling, but ended up falling over the slippery floor. Shouldn't they have a warning, damn it?

I finally got up and turned the cold, silver knob, but quickly slammed it when it was Gaara. Why was he here anyway? I wondered. But it didn't go to plan .He just opened the door with a slight push instead. At least I wasn't in that hideous thing they make patients wear.

"Well, what do you want? A lobotomy or something?"

No answer

So it was rather boring, but he finally spoke up.

"You remember the car accident?"

"How could I forget? I even have a souvenir," I joked.

"Yeah, okay. Cut the cymatium. I wanted to apologize for running you over with a car."

Well that was a shocker (a)he apologized for almost killing me (b) he hit me with a car! And (c)he came to visit when a call would suffice.

"You put my head through a windshield, so you owe me. And I think that letting me out of this hell hole will be sufficient."

"What? No way! You're obviously destructive, plus you have to stay here for a week."

"Either that, or your car… Lets see, your car gets a new paint job, or you help me get out."

"Fine."

"Well, are you going to move out of the doorway?"

"No. We would get seen that way," he stated arrogantly.

He practically shoved me out of the way and dragged me by my good arm. What was I, some old shriveled rag doll to him?

I went to use my good fist and aimed for his face. It hurt me more than it hurt him. I was moving my arms like a bird.

"O wow. Ow, your face is as hard as ice."

"Well you punched me," he retorted.

He touched his chin as if it hurt. I swear my hand is broken into a million pieces. It shouldn't hurt me, damn it. It should hurt him cha!

I was going to continue my chicken dance if he didn't drag me on top of his back as he jumped out. I grabbed on to his body harder, closing my eyes

"Don't die! Argh, don't hit a tree! Oh my god I can't look," I mumbled into his shirt, knowing he would cause my death.

"It's not that bad."

We finally touched the ground and I practically jumped off but ended up tripping over a log. Gaara just looked at me like I'm the most retarded accident-prone retard; which I guess is true.

"Are you always so accident-prone, or is just karma?"

"No, it;s just ice wet weather and moving things happens to be my unfortunate side of accidents."

We just walked around to a green forest. The wind was cold, the tree had the brightest green I have ever seen. The ground wasn't covered in leaves but overgrown grass that was wet. I just slumped down on a tree stump.

"I know. Lets play a game."

"See how long you can go on with out falling game."

"Haha, so funny. No, like twenty five questions or something."

"No."

"Either that or you tell me exactly what you are."

"You are more annoying than my brother. Are you related?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Do I have purple face paint on me? No."

"Well, Sakura. Ask me something."

Most people wouldn't ask something to with how the world will end but I'm weird, so there.

"How will the world end? Fire or ice?"

He tilted his head on his side as if he was thinking about something which didn't take long for an answer

"Ever heard of Robert Frost?"

"No."

"He wrote:

Some people say the world will end in fire

Some say ice but from what I have tasted of desire

I agree with those who favor fire

But if it had to perish twice

I know enough of hate to say that ice would suffice….Not his exact words, but who cares?"

Never thought an answer of more than six words would come out of his mouth but it was a good answer.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Yep."

"Have you always had a big forehead?"

Gosh no one has brought that up in years and lived without a black eye. At least he didn't call me forehead girl. Gosh that name sucked!

"Well at least I don't have a scar on my forehead and my name doesn't mean a dog on heat!"

"My name does not mean dog on heat!"

"Could have fooled me."

He was quiet for a few minutes. It was becoming cold so moved closer to him for reasons that are still unknown.

"Why aren't you scared?" he questioned me softly.

"I am only scared of people if I have a reason to be scared of them."

"You should be. What I am brings death to innocents, immortal and strength and pain to normal people. Why aren't you scared? I can't tell what you are thinking, so tell me."

"I don't know to tell the truth. How long have you been sixteen"

"Fifty years. No wait-sixty to be exact"

"You don't look it"

"I'm immortal I don't age, Sakura. It would be weird going to high school as a hunchback."

"So you're a vampire?"

"Did you know the Latin meaning of vampire is a Goth who goes around as a vampire?"

"No."

"Are you scared now?"

"Of you? No. I'm scared of life."

The whole time was quietness. I was laying on the cold and wet grass looking into Gaara's eyes. They weren't readable I didn't talk. I didn't need to. If I could stay seventeen forever like this, I would take it to some he maybe ugly to some beautiful to me intoxicating. I moved closer and closer until we were nose to nose. He was cold. Like ice but I found warmth in him.

I moved just an inch closer to his lips. They were cold but like fire. They held a passion that I hadn't seen before. It was soft, and could have been confused with a feather

"So the lamb fell in love with the lion."

"That naive lamb."

"That sick, masochistic lion."

"Tell me, why would we work?"

I moved closer, yet not close enough till my lips pressed against his hard. It felt like it lasted forever but only a few minutes passed in reality. His tongue pressed my bottom lip. I opened. He was warm, his lips were dry; his mouth could have been death to me. He had woken me from my numbness.

"Irony."

Uh is it good? sorry 4 grammar. I suck at stories anyways my gran wants 2 use comp. **review review well yeah**


	10. Chapter 10

**-Chapter 10-**

I was still lying there in the cold and bitter weather as if he was there with me. He left ages ago but time stopped when I was with him. I stayed for five extra seconds and decided to move slowly. I moved like an old lady, but I had no idea how to get home. Maybe karma will help or maybe not.

The forest was green as usual. Over grown grass was nothing special but not ugly like other forests. I finally left the greenery and went to the road. It was coarse and bumpy and colored like any other road. I walked and walked but still no houses. Ten minutes later my legs were sore. Maybe hitch hiking will suffice, I thought. I put my thumbs up with the cheesiest smile that I could muster.

A car that was an ice blue with five men came up and stopped. They looked untrustworthy. How would I fit when there were no space left in the car?

"She looks hot boys," one guy said.

My whole body was still as if I was frozen in time. I tried to move but I couldn't. The big tall blonde one with spiky hair and black eyes walked up to me. I tried to move or protest, but I was too slow. He pushed me into a tree.

A déjavu I guess came to mind. The pepper spray Dad gave to me. I pulled it out and sprayed it in his face. I tried to run but lost. Suddenly a harsh and swift punch came my way. It hurt my face was throbbing like my heart.

I kneeled down and did what I thought was best. I hoped that someone would save me.

I was shocked when a heard a screech and a black car with tinted windows pulled was clear to me who it was. Gaara!

"Get in Sakura," he growled. "Before I kill them."

I obeyed him and ran in. He gave the men an animalistic look that even gave me goose bumps.

Gaara got in the car he looked straight ahead. I was cold so I moved my hand to the air conditioner where my hand banged into Gaara's. His hands were like ice carved into a hand. My body froze; I couldn't help but gasp.

"Sakura, don't you know what I am?"

"No" I gulped.

"What animal goes crazy for blood? Sakura, your being naïve. Think," he demanded.

It clicked to me all then. The coldness, the strength, speed, and the thirst for my blood. I was arrogant but I knew exactly what Gaara was.

"Vampire" I whispered

"Louder."

"A vampire!" I yelled.

Gaara stopped the car and came fast. His teeth were inches from my neck. I thought I would die but either way I would still irrevocably love Gaara not matter what.

"Trust me?"

I breathed in and out. The answer was obvious; the answer to me.

"Yes Gaara I do."

"I go crazy around you, Sakura. The smell of your blood- I can't control myself"

"I don't care. I love you."

Three words that weren't enough for what I felt about Gaara, even if my life depended about it.

**REVIEW PPL PLEASE I'M BLONDE WITH HIGHLIGHTS NOW GOSH ITS COLD LOL**

**GOTTA SAY THANX 2 MY BETA READER BYEZ A**

**XOXO MUH!**


	11. Chapter 11

Note to all my readers as I have reread this I noticed this was too much like twilight. My next chapters have been done but not edited by my beta reader hence she is busy and she hasn't edited it for an over a year. I have no choice but to stop this story and my other gaaraxsakura pairing ones sorry for the inconvenience .


End file.
